Boy wonder
by Ilikenuts
Summary: Boy wonder and Raven have sex... I'm not good at summaries...


A/N: sooooo this is my first EVER fanfic. I have put alot of time and effort into this short one- shot... Ok I put in like thirty minutes =P. I had an idea and I wanted to share it with you all. So review, tell me what you think, point out errors, and yada yada yada. I hope you all enjoy it! =) oh and I do not own the characters, I only own the story.

My breath was coming out in short breaths as I let a moan pass between my lip. My body shook as my lover lovingly ran his tongue slowly and meticulously across my sex. His long fingers traced circles around my clit, every so often adding pressure as his tongue dove between my lips, pulled away, ran itself along it before repeating.

He burrowed his tongue between my lips, this time not leaving me. My head fell back against the pillows as I clutched the sheets, holding on for what was to come. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me, in unison with the strokes of his tongue. The warmth in the pit of my stomach and the one between my thighs was building. Higher and higher it was going. Closer and closer to the desired destination.

My breathing was becoming erratic with the passing time as the point of climax was nearing. I was close, really close, the point when the dam would break was almost upon me as the muscles in my body were beginning to tighten. My toes curled and the grip that I had on the sheets was becoming painful. I arched my back, preparing myself for my release.

Sensing my closeness he pulled away before placing a hot kiss on my sex. He kissed his way back up my body, he lingered at my breasts, giving good attention to my twin mounds with his mouth. He kissed the valley between them and continued on his ascent back up my body. He kissed my neck, then my chin and hovered above my waiting lips.

He looked into my violet eyes, his blue ones clouded with lust. He smirked and the mischief returning to his eyes as he rubbed his member against my thigh. I bit my lip and stifled a moan, his member was hot and throbbed with want but ignoring his own desires he continued to tease me. My core was sore as it wanted nothing more than to desperately engulf him as it grew wetter.

He rubbed his penis against my slick entrance. He massaged it as a grunt erupted from his chest. He slowly and deliberately continued his torturous rubbing of my sex. I wanted nothing more than for him to penetrate me. I wanted the familiar feel of him moving within me as I dragged my nails across his back. All of these wants but I had to be patient, nothing that I would do would pull him away from his mission as he wanted nothing more than for me t to beg him and for him to watch me writhe beneath him. I knew him all to well.

I wanted to give in and let him take me away from it all but each time we make love it's more of a challenge to the other. A means to a win. A victory over the other but in the end both would win as we climaxed. I was never one that like to lose but he was driving me to submit. My womanhood was aching and begging for it's release, which I was going to give in to.

I moved my hips forward ever so slightly and rubbed my wet hole against his member. Causing my lover to stop and look at me with eyes that knew what I was going to do next.

"Robin...'' I simply said.

He nodded, knowing what I was requesting. He pulled my legs to encircle his slim waist. He leaned down, slightly closing the gap between us, placing a hand on the bed beside my head and his other one holding his member at my entrance. He placed a kiss on my lips and entered me like he has done so many times before.

I closed my eyes and moaned. My hand finding his hair to intertwine my fingers in and my other grasping his arm for dear life. He grunted as he plowed himself into me, each stroke precise and calculating, setting my body on fire,

Our bodies meshed together in a blur as our love making became more erratic in it's attempt to reach our desired destination. I let out a scream, hands now finding his back, my nails leaving violent marks behind to show that he is mine. He relentlessly hit the spot that was going to send me over the edge in any moment.

My legs were shaking, my spine was tingling and the warmth at the pit of my stomach was rising. My moans were now nothing my than a slur of noises, not knowing were one began and another ended. He slowed down, wanting to drag out the final minutes of our coupling. Each thrust coming out slow but going back in hard. Push and pull. Push and pull.

My moans were soft as my walls crashed around him. Squeezing him, begging him to reach him own pinnacle. He thrusted within me a couple more times before he let out a sigh that I knew he had reached his own ending. He filled me to the brim with what all I could say was him.

He placed his lips on mine in a sweet, chaste kiss. He pulled away and looked one last time into my violet orbs, this time seeing only love clouding his eyes. He rolled off of me and pulled me into a safe, warm hold.

After our bodies cool off, I will be left cold and having to seek warmth from his body that was like a furnace. I snuggled close into him, into the arms of boy wonder. He is the love of my life. He is the ruler of my heart. He is my savior and protector. Lastly he is my hero.

A/N: I hope you all liked it =)


End file.
